The structure of piezoelectric or piezoresistive pressure sensors today is based exclusively on the use of monocrystalline silicon membranes into which piezoelectric resistors are introduced using doping technology. In particular, the piezoelectric or piezoresistive circuit traces may be formed in the silicon layer of an SOI substrate.
Overall, these manufacturing methods may be expensive and complicated.